


Цикл

by Lena013



Series: Пропащие бездны [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Philosophy, Psychology, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: История циклична. Она движется по кругу, раз за разом повторяя те же ошибки и те же решения.





	Цикл

— Зачастую история повторяется. Стремится по кругу, иногда совершая петли, узлы и вновь соединяется. _«Начало» и «Конец»_  взаимосвязаны больше, чем все думают. По фактам, это одно и тоже с разных сторон действительности. Допустим, у тебя есть то, что принято считать датой рождения: отсюда происходит «начало» твоей жизни, и — _несмотря на все мои ухищрения и слова_  — ты никогда не станешь говорить, что твоё рождение это «конец»? А что если так? Что если с твоим рождением наступает тот самый «Конец»? — хриплый смех разносится эхом и тонет в пустоте. — Концовка истории не моментальная, как некоторые — _не будем называть имён_  — недалёкие личности считают.

— Ты понимаешь хоть, о чём ты говоришь?.. — слабый голос звучит тихо, губы шевелятся с трудом, неохотой слушать собеседника дальше.

Выбора ему не предоставляют.

— Конечно, понимаю. Как и ты. Как и все мы… — он ненадолго затихает и это самые благословенные минуты тишины в его жизни. — Думаю, ты не хочет _услышать_ меня. Я говорю о твоей, моей и всего мира участи.

Голова нещадно болит, будто по ней испытывали силу удара кулака тяжеловесного воина. А в ушах звенит чертов приятный, но уже презираемый голос.

—  _Время движется по циклу._ История повторяется. Сейчас ты этого не понимаешь, более того, ты не запомнишь этих слов. Ровно как и не запомнишь ни единой мысли в этом месте. Очень жаль. Я ведь вижу — _точно знаю_  — ты переосмыслил многие вещи.

Да, очень многие. Это была горькая правда. Он понял, где ошибался, какими его обиды были детскими и как же он был слаб душой, что сейчас зачерствела прочной холодной корочкой льда, делая некогда яркие зелёные глаза непробиваемой серо-голубой сталью.

— Слышал старую легенду про одинокого злого йотуна? Или среди асов нет баек из иных миров? — колко улыбается, зная, что поддеть не сможет. — Жил когда-то давно — скорее всего, даже до моего рождения — йотун. Он был отшельником и даже среди йотунов не мог прижиться. Никто не знал откуда он, сколько ему лет и каково его имя. Думаю, он и сам уже не помнил своего имени, за ненадобностью стёрлось. Отличался он ото всех серыми, будто слепыми, глазами. Единственный на весь Йотунхейм Ледяной Великан без красных глаз. Но этот взгляд пугал даже самых тёмных тварей в Хельхейме. Объяснить это сложно, его стоит видеть… — собеседник ненадолго замолчал, прикусив губу. Тишина приятно ласкала сознание. — Другие йотуны, — едва ли не обречённый вздох со стороны и насмешливая улыбка рассказчика, — могли лишь предполагать, что с ним приключилось. Кто-то говорил, что он был порождён _неправильным_  союзом, — первый ядовитый смешок. — Вторые говорили, что он стал таким из-за тяжкой, долгой, трагичной жизни. Третьи считали, что он познал что-то чего не должен был и это выжгло его душу…

Зелёные глаза на несколько мгновений потускнели. Он стал отстранённым, уставшим, обречённым. _Выпотрошенным._

— И что же… было на самом… деле? — слова режут гортань, а губы почти не шевелятся, речь становится редкой и неразборчивой.

Стоило бы в очередной раз улыбнуться, но наваждение ещё не прошло.

— Тот йотун просто в один миг потерял всё. Красные глаза становятся серыми лишь после их смерти, причём далеко не у всех.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Умиротворённо, без капли злости, без крупицы страха — _тишина располагала к себе._

— Однажды… хотя, нет, вру. Скоро. Всё закончится, — манерно растягивает слова, почти пропевает их с безумным зелёным блеском в глазах. — Цикл завершит оборот. И «жизнь» затечёт новым ходом, полностью уверенная, что «концовка» её не догонит… — тяжёлый вздох. — Вскоре ты присоединишься ко мне, — он подходит близко. Настолько близко, что на смену вечному холоду приходит жар. Резкий, сильный, убийственный жар проклятого пламени. — А пока, — пальцы, что горячее самого огня, скользят по синей коже. Ожоги проявляются от виска до самого подбородка. — Тебе следует отдохнуть…

Голос растворяется, а полуприкрытые глаза смыкаются. Сознание плавно погружается в тёмную, некогда пугавшую, спасительную темноту.

Локи осторожно отстраняется и позволяет телу _Локи_  падать в глубину Бездны.

Рано или поздно.

_Когда свершится Рагнарёк. Когда от миров останется лишь дымка и тлеющий пепел. Когда все умрут._

«Конец» станет «Началом» чего-то нового.

Бог Хаоса отойдёт в Ничто.

_Будет наблюдать за новым миром. Новыми героями. Новыми злодеями._

И Бог Хаоса возродится вновь с проклятым именем.

 

_— Интересно, — хмыкнул он, — кто-нибудь хоть раз задумывался отчего решает назвать ребёнка таким странным, необыкновенным — единственным и неповторимым — именем «Локи»?_


End file.
